Right To Love
by AsyrieneZanders211817
Summary: "I won't stop this unless, you'll face the reality, I'm old enough to understand your misery, m-mommy, I'm here… Your only daughter. No matter what it takes, it can't change the fact that you're the one who suffered just to bring me to this world, you're my mom. " her lips curled and tears overflowed in her eyes. Irene and Erza P.S. Late post... Mother's Day special :)


**Me: I'm back, I was kinda busy these few days because of personal matters then I remember, oh Mother's day… I'm so sad that this was tad a bit late than I expected, my cousin recently celebrated her birthday so I helped my mom prepare things for her b-day, then tadaaa… Surprise! My mom was so happy that we've (with my sister) also made some stuffs (cakes and other sweet things) for her this Mother's day, (she kinda thought that it's not that important but still so grateful for the efforts, as long as we love her, she's contented). She's the best mother in the world, so peps, I kinda suggests that you should hug your mom everyday and be thankful that they're your mother coz they kinda think (when we're sad about some family probs) that we don't deserve them. Moms are the best gift from God and this story is kinda dedicated to my Sensei/Mother/Best friend…**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

 **2nd Sunday of May, Dragnov Park, 4:30 PM**

Teacher, the occupation that spells responsibility, pain, sacrifices and love. Spending more than 200 days with her students can be very fascinating, she knows how it feels to become a mother with someone but to her own child was really an issue. She has to leave her in the doorstep of the orphanage so that she can be cured but she doesn't even know where she is right now, but fate was kind yet cruel.

One day, there was a certain scarlet-haired transferee in her class, the moment that she'd seen those sizzling brown eyes and scarlet hair makes her heart throbbed, it was not a big mistake, there was a certain student who seems like her younger version. The moment that she introduced her to her class, she was so happy to hear her name, _Erza_ , it was the name knitted in the cloth that she'd once wrapped her in. Yet, she has no courage to tell her the truth, she's afraid that she might cursed her because of the things that she'd done to her before.

.

.

.

Little kiddos are running like there bullets of rain, she sighed at the view. The little ones are smiling when they clung to their mother's arms, the sheepish smiles that they were giving break her fragile heart, if only, she can have someone to give that to her, she wants to be greeted by her only child but to think that she doesn't even know her existence tore the shattered debris of her heart, she longed, no, to be exact, she needs to… It's been fifteen years of longing, guilt and despair. It almost drive her crazy, at first she thought that it would be okay, cause it's for the child's sake too, but the pain is strangling her alive.

 _Ring…_

She picked it up,

"Hello,"

"Irene, something happen"

"What?" she gasped.

.

.

.

Irene ran faster to their dormitory, she opened the door and switched the lights on.

Bang …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her eyes widened, her visions blurred…

"Happy Mother's Day Irene-sensei!" Erza greeted, she was in a wheelchair with an IV connected in her wrist.

Her _daughter_ is standing before her, she can't believe it… Erza knows about mother's day, even though she's still paler than her usual self but she bothered to get into her dorm just to greet her, and bring some sweet stuffs. Rob held the party poppers and he pushed Erza to get near her.

"Happy Mother's Day Irene-sensei!" Erza held her weak hand to lend her card. Rob smiled as he noticed he tears spilling in her eyes.

"Irene, can I leave the two of you, I'll ask Hilda to come with us, we can't eat the whole stuff just the three of us, y'know" he said, but he wants her to tell _her,_ right now. He knows her secret after all.

"Thank you," she said wiping some waterworks with her free hand as she received Erza's card.

"How are you, Erza? Did the blood transfusion help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, although my blood type is rare but luckily, _someone_ donated her blood for me Irene-sensei" Irene kneeled before her.

That _someone_ is her, she was so grateful that Rob doesn't tell her that she donated her blood for her. Erza's got dengue and her platelets level are dropping rapidly each day, she's happy that she'd helped her but was sad that she's not with her side when she sleeps and when she asked her help. She was a _terrible_ mother,

"Thank you, ma'am" she said.

She wants to her 'mom' not 'ma'am' but she knows that Erza knows her for her second mother only. Teacher, second mother only, not the real ones... she bit her lower lip, she hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"Erza" she sobbed.

She wants this instant to last forever, forever in the arms of her teacher, she wants Irene to be her real mom but too sad that it wasn't like that. She was her child because of her job, not the real one. She cried, she knew that after high school, she'll never met her, the greatest teacher that she'd admired for all these years will stay in Fairy High but she'll move to Paradise University because of financial matters.

Irene knows that it is time to tell her the truth, she was ready, she knew that she'll get mad with her but, she has the right to know the truth, Irene grabbed her shoulders,

"Erza, I n-need t-to tell you something," she said.

"Umm, I also have something to tell you Irene-sensei but you can go first…"

Irene put her hands to her knees, she can't look at her in the eyes.

"I'm y-your mother" she holds her breath knowing that Erza will be mad at her.

"Of course you are," she hugged Irene.

Erza was a smart girl, she thought that Irene wants to comfort her because she's sick, _maybe Rob-ojisan has told her that I missed my mom_ , she thought.

"My second mother" she said and that stabbed Irene's heart.

 _Second?_ Why does it hurt much? She asked herself.

"No, your real mother… The bitch that left you in the doorstep, I'm that woman who doesn't love her daughter, I-I can't" she covered her face with her hands.

 _Bitch?_ She called herself that way, Erza's eyes widened, her mother, real mother is standing before her eyes. She watched her stand and walk to the cake's direction, she picked the knife that would slice the cake later on, but to her dismay, Irene wants to die in front of her, Erza doesn't deserve an evil, unloving mother like her.

"I want to end my suffering, I have told you the truth" she closed her eyes as she aimed for her heart, it will surely hurt, she knows that much, death isn't that painful… She'll only sleep and blood will cover her shame, she can finally redeem herself for everything that she'd done to her daughter but she was shocked to feel the strength holding the knife in place.

Blood patters, scarlet, like the color of their hair.

"Erza?" she was shocked to see her holding the blade with bare hands.

"Stop it!" she demanded.

"I won't stop this unless, you'll face the reality, I'm old enough to understand your misery, m-mommy, I'm here… Your only daughter. No matter what it takes, it can't change the fact that you're the one who suffered just to bring me to this world, you're my mom. " her lips curled and tears overflowed in her eyes.

Clang…

She fall to her knees, Erza hugged Irene. Mommy, it was the first time she'd been called by that title. Mother, she's a mother? She was shocked to know how kind Erza is, she forgives her for that…? The wound in her heart was patched up, she can finally touch her daughter's body. Irene can fee Erza's breath…

"Thank you for giving me the right to love you as m-my d-daughter" she held her tighter in her arms.

The warm that Irene's been feeling is so ethereal, the winds locked her to her daughter, the world is theirs for the moment. After fifteen years of suffering, finally she can have a _happy_ mother's day.

.

.

.

 **Me: I cried as I write this, AZ's love for Irene is adamantine... if your mom let you feel love, then you should leave reviews or fav and follow. I kinda feel awesome to have mom with me, you too. We all made mistakes sometimes but the woman who put her life in danger just to give birth to us into this world must have reviews or favs/follows.**


End file.
